User blog:ArthurBestHusbando/Kingprotea
Active Skills First Skill= Debuff Res + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Turn 1 |l1 = 10% |l2 = 10% |l3 = 10% |l4 = 10% |l5 = 10% |l6 = 10% |l7 = 10% |l8 = 10% |l9 = 10% |l10 =10% |2leveleffect = Turn 2 |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 15.5% |2l3 = 16% |2l4 = 16.5% |2l5 = 17% |2l6 = 17.5% |2l7 = 18% |2l8 = 18.5% |2l9 = 19% |2l10 =20% |3leveleffect = Turn 3 |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |4leveleffect = Turn 4 |4l1 = 25% |4l2 = 26.5% |4l3 = 28% |4l4 = 29.5% |4l5 = 31% |4l6 = 32.5% |4l7 = 34% |4l8 = 35.5% |4l9 = 37% |4l10 = 40% |5leveleffect = Turn 5 |5l1 = 30% |5l2 = 32% |5l3 = 34% |5l4 = 36% |5l5 = 38% |5l6 = 40% |5l7 = 42% |5l8 = 44% |5l9 = 46% |5l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1= 30% |2l2= 32% |2l3= 34% |2l4= 36% |2l5= 38% |2l6= 40% |2l7= 42% |2l8= 44% |2l9= 46% |2l10= 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Inflicts Buff Block status to them for 1 time. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level Trivia *Since Kingprotea lacks a Noble Phantasm in Foxtail. I make it that herself become the NP. And the effect is similar to Tiamat's NP. *DW release the real Kingprotea lol. Category:Blog posts